How could I be mad?
by HellgirlAngel
Summary: Thanks to Liss Rose can finally have the one thing that would have been missing from her future with Dimitri... Warnings: Pregnant and Hormonal Rose Hathaway scary combo ... T for starters, may become M in future if I continue writing...
1. Chapter 1

This story is only a starting point if I chose to continue. I would like to see at lease 5 reviews before I even consider writing more. I would like your opinions on the first chapter to tell me if I need to improve anything with my writing, if I need more detail, that sort of thing, I would hate to receive anything degrading or insulting, but _constructive criticism_ would be appreciated. Also can you please give me some ideas on what I should include in my story or even some ideas for the plotline.

Thanks, Tooza (nickname).

A.N.: training is only in the afternoons now.

I woke up after a very strange dream. I sat up fast, my stomach lurched. _Oh, god!_ I sprinted over to the toilet bowl and was sick. Ugh! I hate it when this happens! It's been happening for nearly two weeks. It's so _annoying!_ I rinsed my mouth out and walked to the mirror. I hate morning hair! I hate my arm (it's got a really wicked bruise that Dimitri gave me in practice, but it hurts)! I hate- Oh _fucking SHIT_! I pulled my singlet up and stared at my stomach side on. I'm getting fat!

Oh how I wish it was that simple...

There was a slight bump raised on my stomach, nothing too distinct, but I noticed it. Worse, it was slightly rounded. _Oh shit! Fuck! Shit shit shit!_ Tired, sick in the morning, bump!

"Crap!" I yelped. Pregnant...

Shaking and panicking I fumbled for my phone. I dialled Lissa's number.

"_Hello?"_ Pyro answered. No!

"Where's Lissa?" I panicked, my voice high and hitched.

"_Whoa, Rose! She's not here at the moment. What's wrong?"_

"Lissa! I need Lissa!" I screeched in a fluster.

"_She's at the feeders. Are you alright?"_ Pyro asked loudly and clearly.

"Um... I-I..." I couldn't get any more words out.

"_That's it! I'm coming over. I'll be there soon."_ He hung up abruptly.

"No! Goddamn you Ozera!" I whimpered softly. The phone fell from my grasp and landed with an audible thump. I sank to the ground and curled up into a ball, pale and shaking. Oh, and _scared to hell!_

I had not time to even attempt getting changed out of my tight singlet top and tiny boxer shorts when Christian barged into the room. He took one look at me and rushed over to where I was sitting on the floor. He grabbed my arms and gently uncurled me from my ball.

"Rose? What's wrong? Tell me what's wrong so I can help!" He said urgently. I think he was scared for me. He had never seen me like this before. I shook my head and murmured.

"There's nothing you can do to help." He softly pulled me to his chest. In a brief strike of terror I pushed him away and stood uncertainly on my feet, slowly backing away from him.

"Lissa! I need to see Lissa!" I screamed. I felt a pulling shockwave of pain shatter inside my stomach. I doubled over in pain and closed my eyes to the nausea. When I could fight it no longer I rushed to the bathroom and was sick again. Christian followed suit quickly following and then holding my hair back when I was sick.

He didn't seem as confused before, he was now more shocked and sympathetic. When it was over I had a huge drink of water that Christian poured. I walked unsteadily, by Christian holding me up with his arm around my waist, over to the bed and sat on the edge. I was no longer in hysterics, but in a state of unbelieving shock.

I realised that Christian may have guessed and I looked up at him, he was standing in front of me.

"So, Rose, are you...?" he meaningfully looked down at my stomach and back up to my eyes. I took a deep shuddering breath and lifted my singlet. He looked at my not so flat stomach and grinned. He sat down beside me and put an arm around my shoulders.

"Congratulations." I gave him a small smile, but it was more of a twitch of the mouth. "It's alright to be a bit excited and happy, you know." He said hugging me. I leant on him a bit. A smile becoming more pronounced on my face. When Christian noticed me smiling he chuckled.

"I didn't realise that you enjoyed he hugging you this much." He laughed and kissed me softly on the cheek. I nearly died of shock.

"Don't tell me you going all mushy on me now, Pyro? I'm sorry to tell you this, but I'm taken and he's already marked his territory." I laughed, touching my stomach gently. He smirked at me and then frowned slightly. I could tell he was going to ask something that I might not like.

"Whose? Who's the father?" he asked quietly next to my ear. I felt a little guilty. His eyes widened at my response.

"Oh, god. It's not Adrian's is it?" he asked a little concerned. I laughed and raised an eyebrow at him. Yes! I know! I learnt how to do the cool eyebrow thing while in Russia!

"No. That'd be just plain scary." I pretended to shudder at the thought. And then stopped. I looked up at Christian and sighed.

"Well, that's the weird bit. We're both dhampir." Christian looked puzzled.

"But that shouldn't be possible. I mean, no offence, but are you sure it's his?"

"Well, considering he's the only one I've ever had sex with, it's a fair guess." I paused and a thought crossed my mind.

"Christian? When Lissa heals, she doesn't just fix things on the surface, does she? What if she healed out a natural default? For example... dhampirs getting pregnant off each other?" Christian seemed to think about this for a bit.

"We'll why don't you talk about it to her? I can hear her coming up the steps with Adrian now." In a panic I pulled down my shirt and stood up. I grabbed a hair tie from beside my bed and tied it. The door opened and Lissa and Adrian walked in. Since Christian had come and talked to about it, I had belt a bit better. More in control. Happier about it.

"Hi, Liss, Adrian." I said smiling slightly. Adrian stared at me, stared at my aura. I wondered what he could see. He looked at my eyes in shock and then down at my stomach and then back up again. CRAP! He could tell somehow. The shock in his eyes changed to that of amusement and pride. He walked over to me, grinning and pulled me into a hug.

"Congratulations, little dhampir. I'm sure Belikov will be happy." He said softly next to my ear. Unfortunately it wasn't soft enough and Christian heard. Christians gaze snapped from Lissa's and onto mine. He mouthed Dimitri's name questioningly. He was gobsmacked. I grinned and pulled out of my hug with Adrian and grinned.

"The one and only." I said to Christian.

"Hi, guys, I feel like I'm missing something here? Something big and quite possibly earth shattering." Lissa said in annoyance. I saunted over to her. She looked puzzled by the grin on my face.

"Okay, Liss. I have something to tell you. But you have three rules, if you break any of them, I will disown you. Rule 1) don't faint, 2) don't scream or squeal, and 3)... Don't tell anyone else." I took a deep breath and lifted my shirt up over my stomach.

She looked down and back up at me and frowned, her eyes saying _what-the-hell-are-you-going-on-about?_ Her eyes widened slightly and she looked down at my stomach again. This time she noticed the tiny bump that erupted from my belly. She stared from my eyes to my belly. Her mouth was open and closing, trying to say something but not knowing what the hell to say. She settled for closed mouth and reached out her hand, then stopped like to ask my permission.

"Go on." I urged her. She put her hand on my stomach so gently I barely felt it. She drew away as if she was worried she was going to accidentally hurt it.

"Liss, it's alright. You're not going to hurt it by just touching my belly. Believe me, I know." I said gently. I beckoned the boys over. They were in deep conversation, but when I called them, they came immediately. Liss put her hand more firmly over my baby bump and rubbed softly. I could feel a squeal coming on.

"Liss, don't! Rule 2!" she glared petitely, cranky that I could figure out what she was going to do because I knew her so well. I chuckled at her expense.

"Rose, can I...?" Adrian asked holding his hand out slightly. I nodded. His cool hands felt deliciously relaxing on my heated belly.

"Christian!" I said loudly. He stepped to my side.

"You rang?" he said in a totally Lurch-like voice. I grinned up at him and grabbed his hand. I think he realised what I was going to do, so he reluctantly came closer. I looked up at him and his unwillingness with a face of mock hurt and innocence.

"What? Don't lie to me and say that you've never wanted to touch my stomach before." He laughed lightly. I guided his hand closer to my belly and put it on my belly closer to my chest. Where his hand was he would be able to feel where I ended and the baby bump began. He seemed startled by where I put his hand. He looked at me and smirked.

"I thought you already have a boyfriend, he's not going to like where you put my hand." He laughed and nudged me softly.

"Speaking of boyfriends, who is he? Is he the one to thank for this?" Lissa asked as she gestured to my belly. I eyed her warily.

"Don't kill me just because I didn't tell you about him earlier. Alright?" I glared at Liss who nodded excitedly.

"Dimitri. And yeah, he's the father."

Lissa looked at me with newfound shock and disbelief. Then guilt, extreme guilt. I frowned.

"Okay, surprisingly enough I understand that you have a right to be shocked and disbelieving, but I don't understand the guilt." I said desperately. She cringed on the inside.

"I- When I have healed you in the past, I didn't heal only what was on the surface. When I healed you I healed every single medical defect that you had. That all dhampirs have. Rose, it's because of _me_ that it happened. I'm so sorry." She nearly sobbed.

I could feel the guilt and sadness through the bond. She thought that I was upset at her and about what happened to me. My confusion lifted and was replaced by a radiant smile.

"Thank you." I said softly. She opened her mouth in shock and stared up at me confused.

"You mean you're not mad at me?" she asked in disbelief. I laughed at her misinterpretation.

"Liss, how could I be mad? You gave Dimitri and I the one thing that we could never have. And I love you so much for that!" I said happily and earnestly. Very soon after the smile vanished from my face. Everyone looked at me startled at my sudden change in demeanour.

"And now I've got to tell him." I started panicking again.


	2. Sorry, not an update

Sorry, not an update guys. There's been some confusion about my story, which I didn't anticipate.

My story doesn't really have a timeline in the books, but I have a few points that may help you understand the story a little better.

First, Dimitri is Dhampir and was never changed.

Second, Rose has been to Russia with Dimitri for a reason unknown to you guys _yet!_

_Third, Rose has met her father in Russia._

_I will, if I remember, go into a flashback of when she has been in Russia. Im really sorry for the confusion that I caused, and if you have any ideas for the story pleasepleasepleaseplease tell me._

_Xx Tooza_


	3. Chapter 3

I made it to class just in time for second session. It was Bodyguard theory and Personal Protection 3.

"Miss Hathaway, it's so nice of you to join us. Where were you?" Mr Nagy asked me when I took my seat. I grimaced and yawned.

"Sorry, sir. I overslept." I said slowly. He nodded and continued with the class.

The bell went for 3rd period. I groaned internally. Weight training and conditioning. In the gym. With Dimitri. And the class. You can't get much better than that. (note the sarcasm) I walked into the gym, heading for my private cupboard. Dimitri gave it to me not long ago, seeing as I'm always in here, well most of the time, he gave me my very own lockable cupboard. Inside was my clean change of gym clothes, a jacket, spare running shoes, two full bottles of water, a couple chocolate bars and a first aid kit. It had in it everything I might need for a training session. Bandages, bandaids, tampons, antiseptic cream, hand gel, scissors and some tissues.

I dumped my junk in the locker and glanced around the room, searching for him. I saw him leaning against the wall on the far side of the gym. Typical.

I jogged over to him before I lost my nerve.

"Hey Dimitri." He turned sideways and smiled to me. I was already visibly pale, and not so visibly shaking.

"Morning Roza." He took in my pale face and he seemed to notice my shaking.

"What's wrong, Roza? Are you alright?" he asked softly but urgently. I gave him a partial smile.

"That depends." I said hesitantly. He frowned at me in concern and puzzlement. I took pity on him.

"Okay, first, don't badly overreact, second, don't yell, and thirdly... don't kill me." I took a deep breath and leaned closer to him. He looked at me, desperate to understand.

"I'm pregnant." I felt so much better now I'd told him. He looked stunned.

"And it's...?" he broke off, looking hesitantly at me. I smiled properly this time.

"Yeah. It's yours." I grinned. His face stayed carefully blank for a couple of seconds, but his mask shattered. He grinned, his gorgeous brown eyes gazing down at me, lovestruck and desire clear in it.

He gently snuck his arm around my waist and pulled me to him. Apparently he'd had enough of waiting for graduation. His other hand cupped my cheek and he roughly pushed his lips to mine. Loving and happy came to mind as he kissed me, but so did passion and lust. His lips worked mine excitedly. I responded in kind. I pushed myself closer to him, merging my new found happiness and lust with his. His tongue touched my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I gladly opened for him. His tongue shot in my mouth, feeling the all too familiar inside of my mouth, our tongues started their own war. I pulled away slightly for breath, and then came back for more. This time it was sweet and caring.

"Belikov! Hathaway! What the _hell_ do you think you are doing?" Alto screamed at us from the other side of the room. My body stiffened slightly when I heard his voice and I pulled away slightly from Dimitri's lips. He grinned down at me.

"Exactly what it looks like Stan." Dimitri said staring at my soul that was clear in my eyes. Stan stormed over to us, outrage clear on his face.

"It looks to me like your getting involved with you 17 year old student; which I may remind you, is illegal." Stan lectured. It didn't affect Dimitri in the slightest. Me however...

"Two things, Alto: a) it's my 18th birthday in seven days and b) IT'S NONE OF YOUR GORRAM BUSINESS!" I yelled in his face making him flinch away. Gorram, I love that word. It sorta stuck after I watched Firefly and Serenity. Good old Jayne...

I pulled away from Dimitri and faced Stan fully. I was so shitty at the whole system. I was pissed!

"...It is none of your business! It's no-ones business but ours! I am absolutely sick to _death_ of always doing what I'm supposed to! I'm tired of being bossed around by people who don't give a fuck about anything else except for themselves! I've had enough of this whole gorram fucking-!"

I was jolted out of my outburst when Dimitri grabbed me and pulled me back away from Stan, who I had backed into a corner. Dimitri pulled me a few steps away from him, one arm lightly around my belly and the other tighter around my chest. I struggled to pull free of my lovers grasp.

"Rose!" I pulled even harder, prying at his chaining arms.

"Let me go Dimitri!" I growled heavily. I didn't think it was possible, but his grip on me tightened around my chest.

"Roza, Stop!" Damn! He knows I can't resist the Russian nickname. I stop pulling and he loosened his hold. I, albeit hesitantly, turned to him.

"Roza, depending on how long you've had this babe, this could be the hormones acting. How far along are you? How old do you think our babe is?" I took a shuddering breath in. The shadow-kissed fury left me that instant. I collapsed to the ground, pulling Dimitri down with me. I managed to stay upright, but slightly disorientated.

"Roza, how far along?" Dimitri asked again, still softly but audible to Stan as well as Eddie, who was coming over to us. The look of shock and disbelief was mirrored on their faces when they connected everything together. I suppose it had really helped when Dimitri put his hand gently on my bump.

"Just over two months, I think." I said a little chagrined. Dimitri kissed my neck softly and whispered.

"You wouldn't believe how much this means to me. How much you mean to me. I love you, Roza." A discrete smile came to both of us.

Eddie came up to us. "So, anything I can do?" he asked. I looked up at him, startled. He grinned at me. I returned it. Dimitri turned to me.

"Do you want something to eat or anything?" I nodded. I was really hungry now. I faced Eddie and I held out my hand.

"Help this gorgeous piece of ass of the floor, would ya Eddie?" I asked happily.

"Mood swing much?" He laughed and pulled me up. When I was up I saw Dimitri standing beside me.

"That'd be the hormones kicking in. Eddie, I want you to take Rose down to the kitchens and let her eat. I'll be down soon." I took his hand and looked at him questioningly.

"Why later? Why not now?" He pulled my hand up and kissed it gently.

"Someone's got to stay here and control-, I mean- talk, to Stan." I sighed.

"I'll see you soon then. Love you." I pulled him in for a soft, sweet kiss. He pulled away.

"Love you too."

Eddie came over to me and put an arm around my shoulders and we walked out into the corridor. We walked in silence towards the kitchen until...

"So..." Eddie started, smiling "you and Belikov, huh?" I grinned.

"Yup." I popped the p.

"And your pregnant?" he asked softly next to my ear, eyes darting meaningfully from my face to my belly and back. I looked him in the eye and smiled happily.

"Oh, yeah." I rubbed my belly inconspicuously to emphasise my point. Eddie went quiet for a few minutes.

"What's wrong, jealous?" I teased.

"Huh? Oh, nah. I'm just- a little stuck on the how." I knew what he meant, but I couldn't resist teasing him a bit.

"Wow, Eddie, I would have thought you'd be at least a little experienced in that matter. Okay, fact of life. When a guy and a-" Eddie cut me off.

"Thanks for that not so lovely image in my head, I do know how, but not why. Why did it happen to you and no other dhampirs?"

"It probably has something to do with being shadow kissed. And the fact that Lissa healed me in a way that it could happen." I grinned and bumped into Eddie. He bumped back, smiling.

"And are you happy?" I laughed.

"Ecstatic!" I did a little happy dance to prove it. He laughed at me, then turned sober.

"This may sound heartless but... are you keeping it?" he didn't ask it maliciously or anything, but it made me freeze. I looked up at him.

"I-I don't know... I'd like to...Umm...-" Eddie cut me off.

"Don't worry, I'm sorry, it's none of my business. I'll let you figure it out on your own, in your own time." He said soothingly. I flashed him a smile. We walked in silence to the kitchen. He told me to sit down and he's get me something. I thought about whether I would keep it.

I had his answer by the time I got back.


	4. AN

**Hello! First of all, I wish to say that I am so sorry. I haven't updated anything for nearly two-three years on this account (or my other one for that matter). This is because of a combination of school, work difficulties and a myriad of others. I will not make excuses for me being an absolute arse about it all, and I truly am sorry for anyone I may have kept waiting. About three years ago I discovered something which has quite literally changes the way I view a lot of things… Drarry. Unfortunately for me and you all, this sparked something which has still not abated and I am still quite obsessed with this pairing… Well, with quite a few Slash pairings. And thus, my inner Fangirl emerged, which is evident by the abundance of yaoi pairings on my account as LaverdaHarleyIndian. This caused me to deviate from many fics I was writing at the time and I haven't really written anything since.**

**My first order of business is to ask you if anyone is still following this story? And if you are then do you want me to attempt another chapter?**

**I am happy to attempt writing some more if possible, but I cannot guarantee that I will not do this again, but I will try and warn you in future and stick it on Hiatus if possible. **

**If you want to send me a PM or even review to tell me that you wish me to update or rewrite it I will oblige. But please don't just review or message me simply saying UPDATE! or anything of the like. If you can tell me what you expect from this fic or any possible ideas or outcomes, they would be more than welcome.**

**If I take too long to reply to a message or review, it is possible I have forgotten to check my account, because I use my other account on a permanent basis and only check this one once in a blue moon. So feel free to kick me in the arse with a message to my other account (I don't know whether it will let me do this as a link, so just delete all the spaces and hopefully it will work. www. fanfiction ~laverdaharleyindian).**

**Once again, I'm so sorry.**

**Tooza**


End file.
